Roommates
by LittleFairytalianHullabulloo
Summary: What would happen if the One Piece crew ended up in my flat next year. No pairings. Well, no serious pairings. It does have a plot. And a twist.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It would've been a normal day. I might want to tell you how important the 'would' in that first sentence is: very important.

It had been a good day. After a nice dinner with old friends, I had gone out and stayed at a good party, to come home for a good rest. After all, tomorrow was the start of the weekend.

I should've known something was off when there was too much noise in the hallway. There were only 4 flats connected with each other, and I had very peaceful neighbours. My brother was done studying, so he didn't stay here overnight. But there was yelling, soothing, whispering...and it all came from behind my door.

I should've known it weren't going to be burglars when the lock wasn't forced, and I should've closed my eyes and ignored the stares of special people as I entered.

Special people that were supposed to be in an alternate universe, or in my manga, or on the television.

Not in my living room.

"Hey lady, do you have some meat? I'm starving!"


	2. Boring

**Boring**

I showed Luffy the world map.

"See, no Grand Line. And no pirates, no devil fruits, no crazy people with insane powers."

He gave me the most serious look he could muster, took the map, threw it away (hit Franky in the process) and put his hands on my shoulders as if he was going to tell me grave news.

"Your world sucks."

And then Nami hit him in the head, as Luffy became a lump with an abnormal bruise on his head. Anime habits die hard, I guess.

"Tell me more about this place," the navigator asked, as she sat herself down. Behind me I heard some crashing, but I chose to ignore it.

"I don't know why I have to dedicate my free time to freeloaders."

Ouch. That clearly didn't please Nami.

"Because we're helpless?" she pouted, wiggling various gifted areas at me. She must not realize I'm neither male nor a lesbian. I guess the shirt might fool people. Taking a deep sigh, I started explaining about continents, oceans, countries and landmarks. I didn't notice the growing audience until I was done, and Brook was congratulating me.

"That was a wonderful explanation, miss. Will you show me your panties?"

I didn't even have to retort to that; Nami hit him. And then he mumbled something and yohoho-d, which was really weird…if you experienced it in real life.

"Is there anything else you guys want to know?" I asked, hoping they would all say no and magically disappear again.

Alas, no such luck.

"Tell us why we're on this book cover," this time the swordsman spoke up and to be really frank, he was giving me a very creepy look. One that said 'if you give me the wrong answer, you die'. I don't like threats, I'm kind of a pacifist.

"Ah. That is…because…in this world…you're all fictional characters. Non-existent. Well, until now."

The shock was so big I heard popping noises as strange things appeared and accentuated their shock. It would be easier if they dropped the anime habbits. Time for a new strategy.

"But you're kind of like heroes, because a lot of people know you."

Cue Luffy, Chopper and Usopp way too close, in my face, all starry-eyed with glitter and rainbows and quite frankly it was very, very creepy.

"We are? Do we get to wear a cape?"

"I always knew we were heroes! I, the brave captain Usopp-"

"I take it back, your world is really cool!"

I sighed and leaned back, spreading my arms over the couch as they kept talking. I needed to study, damn it.


	3. Crushed dreams

**Author's note: **I didn't think anyone would read this. Sorry if the chapters are short, they're more drabbles. And very random.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned One Piece, I'd be awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Crushed dreams<strong>

I hadn't really noticed Sanji yet. Granted, I was wearing my baggy pants and Kaito shirt which completely disguised any proof of my current gender. And my hair was in a messy ponytail. So it was kind of creepy when I exited the bathroom in a dress, there was suddenly a blond blur gushing over me. Hearts and everything.

It was even more weird when Nami ripped him off like Velcro and smacked him into the wall. Nami was creepy. Moments like this were really awkward, too. Should I reach out and help my fellow blonde? Should I thank Nami, then clean up the blood?

Dilemmas, dilemmas. At such a moment, it's only normal Usopp bursts through the door of the bedroom, eyes on fire (anime people are so. weird.), Luffy right behind him, followed by Chopper (who kept screaming bloody murder) and after that, Zoro, with his swords drawn.

I really started to wonder if this flat was going to survive. Sanji was now up and about again, sticking to Nami for a change, and I decided that maybe it would be better to ignore the crazy people and go to the kitchen, where Robin, Franky and Brook were seated. Being calm.

"How do you people survive living with those nutcases?" I asked honestly, throwing myself on the leftover chair.

"It's not that bad, Study-san."

Robin had given me this wonderful nickname because the first day, I kept sighing that I had to study. By now, I had given up.

"Is too. They're _destroying_ the _bedroom_."

Apparently, Robin could care less about that. But I did. I was not going to put up with superhuman men running around, destroying the place.

"Can you stop them, Robin?"

I only had to ask. Before you could say 'clutch', arms were everywhere and the guys were stopped in the middle of their fight. I smiled at her and then went towards the cluster of arms and men.

"Please stop fighting inside. There's a playground down there, you can enjoy yourselves there."

Silence.

"Can we go out and play?"

The idiot trio was up in my face again. I shook my head as Zoro and Sanji were loosened by Robin's arm and fell to the ground.

I had better things to do than play. Like, grocery shopping for 10 freaking people.


	4. Nights

**Author's note: **Thanks so much for the reviews! (There's only 2, haha. But still.) This chapter might seem romantic, but it's not.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned One Piece, I'd be super-special-awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Cold nights<strong>

Before I was even asleep, something moved on the bed and I felt it shift under new weight.

"Mumffy. Fet owt." I muttered into my pillow as something rubber-y crawled further under the blanket. From my knowledge, Nami slept in the extra bed and Robin on the couch. And the guys on the floor (or chairs, or whatever they could find.)

"But it's cold~ out there~"

He practically sang that to me as I lifted my head and gave him a skeptical look.

"Well, suck it up, superman."

Then, I proceeded to knock him off the bed. Which made him chuck a random shirt at me. After a short pillow fight, I stood up.

"Ugh, alright. I'll convince Nami to give her blanket to you."

"Yosh! Can I first get a midnight snack?"

I wanted to hit him. I really did. Nami was rubbing off on me. I ignored the strawhat and made my way into the living room, only to hear snoring and see guys laying in heaps on the floor. Without blankets. Even though I had given them some. Luffy went straight for the fridge as I grabbed some spare blankets and towels (you have to be creative, you know) and started covering everyone.

Sanji stirred, mumbling something about mellorines and kisses. Usopp nearly stabbed my eye as he raised his finger and yelled out how he was the great captain Usopp. Chopper was just…really cute. Franky sometimes yelled out 'Super!', but aside from that, didn't move. Brook nearly removed my pants, but I hit him. Zoro, being a trained warrior, woke up when I was inches from putting the blanket there in all peace. He opened one eye and glared at me.

As much as I liked him as a character, this guy was scary!

"Um. Here's a blanket."

He then grinned and closed his eyes again. Yes. Weird man. I started to walk away to check on Luffy, when something caught my attention.

"Thanks."

Alright, maybe Zoro wasn't as scary.

"LUFFY! MY FRIDGE! RATHER, THE FOOD!"


	5. Pirates

**Author's note: **2 updates in one day! Sanji seems like a really deep thinker here. It's because I think he has a very serious side to him (when he's not chasing females.)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned One Piece, I'd be very-super-special-awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Pirates<strong>

_"Off the American coast, 5 Americans have been killed by an unidentified pirate ship. Our reporter states…"_

The voice on the radio continued, but Usopp was rather focused on what he had just heard.

"I thought you said there weren't any pirates here." *

"Well…no pirates like you guys. You know. Heroic and all," I said, washing the dishes as Usopp helped me. He seemed happy at the heroic comment, but his overall expression was less enthusiast.

"I've been hearing a lot about killings on the radio." Usopp said, expression serious, as Sanji seemed to listen in on our conversation too.

"Yeah."

What could I say? He was right.

"Daisy-chan, what kind of a world is this?" Sanji asked, sharpening one of the knives. How did he do that? I didn't have any- damn, he used a rock.

"A different one from yours."

Yes. Remain vague. I mean, they'd have to leave eventually anyway, right? Best that they don't know about war, poverty and serial killers. Somehow it seemed _wrong_ to tell them about those things. I changed my mind when they both gave me skeptical looks.

"Different in a bad sense, ok? It's not like you have to-"

"We do have to know," Usopp interrupted, "after all, we're here, right?"

I sighed.

"If I have to name all the wars there's been, I'd be busy for a while. And there's bad people- 'bad' as in, 'let's shoot innocent children randomly'-bad. On top of that, there's countries with corrupt governments and countries where people die of hunger. And there's incurable diseases." ** I handed Usopp another plate, "If I'd have to say, your world is much, much better. Not perfect, but better than this place."

There was a heavy silence.

"But let's cheer up, shall we!" I smiled, splashing water at Usopp.

Who spluttered and then engaged me in a fight (with water, of course.) Soon enough, Luffy had heard of the commotion and joined. Sanji, however, was still quiet. I would have expected him to lash out against Usopp for splashing me, but he returned to making coffee for Robin with a contemplating look on his face.

Sanji was a weird man.

That train of thought was interrupted when I fell over Zoro, who was sleeping in the middle of the living room, and fell onto Brook. Who, of course, fell too, because he was only a sack of bones.

"Ah, you're crushing my lungs!" he sighed, "even though I don't have any! Skull joke!"

I smiled and pulled him back up with me, looking back at Sanji one last time. Hope he didn't take the conversation too serious.

And then, Zoro yelled at us for interrupting his nap, which made Nami yell at us to be quiet.

I was starting to get used to this.

_*=see chapter 1 :D hahahahahahahahahaha_

_**= I'm referring to the horrible thing that happened on the Norwegian island. I still don't comprehend how someone can do such a thing._


	6. Visit

**Author's note: **This one is pretty short, but it's because I've got lots of ideas written down, I just need to properly type them out and stuff. Haha. 0/0 I hope you people don't mind. Also, rate and review please! Although, I'm happy if you only read it too. Lol.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned One Piece, I'd be mega-very-super-special-awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Visit<strong>

"My mother's coming. So you guys had better stay put." I said, holding my head.

"Ara. I would love to meet your mother, Study-san." Robin mused as she turned a page of her book. She was like a god among commoners. She stood out so much. So mature, so normal. I felt like hugging her.

"Yes, I just hope she feels the same way."

* * *

><p>"New friends, huh?" my mother asked, giving them a really funny look. Normally, she was really quite accepting and didn't care who I hung out with, but I guess people with sticks up their noses (literally) weren't her piece of cake. We both stared as Luffy and Usopp crossed the living room.<p>

"Yeah, I met them…when I went out last week."

I wasn't lying, you know. I went out and after that I met them. I'd never lie to my mother!

"Are they still in college?" she now asked. Shit.

"Well, it's really rather complicated. Ahahahah. I bought a new dress!"

Distract-a-mother-plan was a success. She didn't notice me kicking Chopper and Brook into the kitchen and closing the door rather harshly. She focused on the dress, that wasn't actually new.

"You already showed this last time, didn't you? I'd like to know more about your friends."

I sighed.

"They're special."

"I've noticed. Don't they look like that comic you read?" she asked, referring to the manga's I had once shown her. I blanked.

"Ah. Um. They're…hard-core **cosplayers**. They hardly know how to quit! Haha."

I couldn't have been any happier when my mom left.

* * *

><p><strong>Cosplayers: <strong>people who dress up like their favorite character.


	7. Speshul

**Author's note: **I've got friends who're constantly on the look-out. And well, let's be honest, there are good-looking guy in One Piece. So...this could happen.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned One Piece, I'd be truly-mega-very-super-special-awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Speshul<strong>

"You don't want to meet them." I muttered, sighing as my friend rambled on how she did want to meet my new cosplaying friends. I blamed this partly on the fact that I had told her there were some good-looking guys among them.

Hey, it wasn't a lie.

_"I do, too! I need a new boyfriend."_

"They're crazy, girl. You'll go nuts before you've even talked to them."

As much as I liked my friend, I refused to hook her up with a fictional character. I was helping her, really.

"B'sides, they…cosplay." I muttered. She sighed at the other end and I saw Nami hitting Brook for wanting to see Robin's panties.

"_You cosplay too. What's your point?"_

…

Damn, forgot about that.

"Well. They're…very creepy cosplayers. You know, the stereotype? Fat, ugly…"

Zoro raised his eyebrow while pretending to sleep. I knew he was listening, though.

"_You told me there were hot guys."_

Sanji nearly took the phone from me, wanting to speak to the lady who found him hot.

"Sanji, let go of the phone!"

"Hayy, mellorine~"

"Sorry 'bout that…but, I might've…joked around? Ahahah. I do that all the time, I'm so hilarious." I said, faking laughter and being quite sarcastic. I hadn't seen Usopp and Chopper the past hour. I wonder where they went?

"_I'm not buying it."_

Why was I so bad at lying? Why was my friend so damn persistent? I knew she wanted a boyfriend but really…!

"You should though. They're fat, ugly cosplayers who're freeloading."

Maybe, the human part in my friend would take pity on me and hate on freeloaders. Nami shot me a look at the mere mentioning; she was pretty suspicious. I think she thought I'd suddenly ask for a fee. Not that I was planning to do that. I couldn't do shit with berries here.

"_You suck at lying, and you know it."_

"One of them has green hair." I said, now perfectly serious. Zoro shot me another glare, because I had told my mother that he was just in his punk-phase: hence the unnatural haircolor. I waved at him and scurried over to the other side of the room.

Let's just say he didn't like me insulting his hair, and once he had actually chased me with a sword. Don't want that again. I think I called him an overgrown lawn who's always in a bad mood, or something. (I was PMS-ing.)

_"You serious? Who does that these days?"_

Good question. Franky suddenly came out of the toilet, carrying a part of the wall with him. (The toilet was pretty small, and Franky was pretty big. Brook had to crouch down to enter any room, really.)

"Well, my friends. Which you are part of too. I think blue would suit you."

_"Now you're just trying to change the subject."_

DAMN IT. Why did I pick friends who knew me so well? Oh wait, because they're good friends. I turned to the kitchen.

"LUFFY, NO EATING BEFORE 6 O'CLOCK!- I'm sorry, you were saying?"

_"I was saying that you attract the strangest people, really."_

"Insulting yourself won't help." I smirked, pinching Luffy's ear and dragging him over to Nami and Sanji, who had their fun. Well, it wasn't fun for Luffy.

"Well, I have to go! Duty calls. Or rather…a reindeer who's on fire. See you on Saturday?"

_"Sure. And remember, lay off the drugs! Love you."_

"…yeah. Love you too."


	8. Gym

**Author's note: **I've gotten new figurines! Yayzorz. Also, the drabbles do have a storyline. I know it seems improbable, but I suddenly thought up a plot twist so I'm going with the whole drabbles-but-actually-a-story thing. If this ever gets finished there's prob gonna be a sequel, too. If anyone would want that, haha. xD Who am I kidding?

**Disclaimer: **If I owned One Piece, I'd be shitty-truly-mega-very-super-special-awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Dangling<strong>

Mornings here had become quite hectic since my new friends had joined, therefore, I required some alone-time every morning. Alone-time was actually just standing on the balcony, ignoring the screams and fights and punching happening inside. This morning was no different. Sanji didn't join me for a morning cigarette today, making quite the feast as I dreamed away.

Well, I was, until I saw a hand dangling from the balustrade, gripping it tightly and probably frantically.

I blinked, took another sip, looked away, closed my eyes, looked again.  
>It was still there.<p>

No matter how much craziness I had yet encountered, this was new. I peeked down to see a muscular arm connected to a green head of stupid.

"Zoro?"  
>Said swordsman was gripping not only the balustrade, but also his swords, turning his attention to me in all my morning glory.<p>

"G'morning."  
>Well. That was weird.<br>"Good morning. What are you doing, dangling from there?"

A grunt, some curses and his face contorted in anger.  
>"That bitch threw my swords out the window."<p>

Quick translation: Nami got mad at me for slacking off during a crucial moment (aka cleaning) and decided to take revenge on me.  
>I was studying to become a translator, after all.<p>

"And how are you going to get up here again?"  
>The look on his face assured me that he hadn't thought of that yet, the genius.<br>"Climbing, duh."

If he wanted to climb he would've been here already. My guess was that the potential danger of his swords falling from the eigth floor was too big to just start climbing without a care.  
>That, and pulling himself up seemed quite impossible.<p>

"You want me to take your swords?"  
>He was pondering. Should he trust me, or was I working together with Nami?<p>

"Sure. But if you drop them..."  
>I thought he could pull off scary faces in the anime, but in real life it looked even worse. I nodded and put down the bottle of water to reach out for the overgrown kitchen knives. I succesfully grabbed them and while making sure they didn't fall, I noticed they weren't that heavy.<br>I wasn't even done thinking that before Zoro was already up and about. Damn that man and his muscles. He makes gym look easy!

"Here."  
>I muttered, handing him his katanas and smiling slightly, a little bit creeped out.<p>

"Thanks."  
>He smirked, but I know he meant well, before he went in and started a fight with Sanji.<p>

**_Morning glory: _**That moment when you have a natural Ahoge, sacks are covering your cheeks and you're just so HAPPY. Not.


	9. Supermarket

**Author's note: **Thanks for everything anyone did, again :D I'll stop being vague, haha. I've fallen in love with this band called ONE OK ROCK. They're really good!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned One Piece, I'd be wonderfully-shitty-truly-mega-very-super-special-awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Supermarket<strong>

This was hell. Worse, this was the apocalypse. 2012, if you will.  
>Never. Again. Am I taking the Strawhats grocery shopping. It seemed easier that way, you know? They could just come and decide on dinner with the supervision of Sanji and me.<br>Alas, fate hates my guts and thus complete chaos was unfolding next, under and behind me.

Chopper, never one for big crowds of people (mostly because of the way he looked), was hiding behind one of the shelves, keeping an eye on my every movement to be able to go home. A little girl had already chased him throughout the store, hoping to be able to cuddle the 'kyoot doggie-woggie'. After that, I tried disguising Chopper as a plushie, but he had sneezed and instantly scared everyone within a ten meter radius.  
>Well, I couldn't <em>really<em> blame the reindeer, after all, he was the one causing the least of problems.

I had lost sight of Nami after we reached the butcher's, where she was (still) arguing about the price. Even though I had never told her what is high and low in terms of food prices here, she was keen on keeping most of the money with us, not spending it on food. Maybe it had to do with her natural love for money.  
>I tried pulling her away but she nearly hit me, scolding me for trying to stop her when she was helping me.<p>

How wrong she was.

The one going haywire on me the most was Luffy. I had urged him to stay behind in the car with Zoro and Franky, but the captain insisted on inspecting his future dinner and would have none of my warnings. I made him promise not to cause a riot, and he seemed pretty sincere about it, so I let him go in the end.  
>Wrong, wrong choice.<br>The food aisle would have been completely empty if it wasn't for Nami and Sanji pulling him away in turns, yelling that we couldn't afford everything. Luffy expected me to help him; like that was going to happen. I had gotten into a habit of ignoring him when he tried to pull off puppy looks and I wasn't planning on throwing away that strict rule.

Usopp was right behind me, slightly grabbing my sleeves and shivering. Why?  
>He had to go and play the big man in front of a real scary man. I managed to pull him away before he got beaten to a pulp and apologized severely, pleading to the man not to retort to violence.<br>It worked in the end, but I had gotten goosebumps too.

Brook was gone in the blink of an eye and I saw him flirting with some younger girls wearing skirts.  
>Scratch that, he's getting smacked up the head. No one seemed to mind the fact that there was an actual skeleton walking around, much less one with a gigantic afro.<p>

Robin tagged behind silently, reading a book and placing the proper products in the chariot*, proving once again how reliable she was.

* * *

><p>That night, I stared at Chopper sleeping on my desk. No matter how creepy that sounded.<p>

My life had gotten harder and harder and I don't know how much more I could take, dealing with a loose-cannon type of crew like them. Don't get me wrong: they were great friends and hilarious at times, but they were pretty destructive. Not to mention all the costs that went to feeding them.

A loud 'BANG' snapped me out of my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Is that a cliffhanger? I think it is!

*Chariot= is that the right word? XD


	10. Plot twist?

**Author's note: **I appreciate review, faves, alerts, whatever else you do :D Short chapter, but I'm trying to keep it understandable by keeping it short. You know, like a short equation in maths? (Is equation the right word? xD)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned One Piece, I'd be especially-wonderfully-shitty-truly-mega-very-super-special-awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Plot twist?<strong>

The bang belonged to a floating woman in my living room. Despite already having experienced quite some things with cyborgs, skeletons, reindeers and rubbermen; floating women were something new. She had long, flowing hair that was multicolored. Mind you, it looked pretty weird. On top of that, her big, anime-like eyes changed color every 10 seconds. She had big boobs.

In short, I think she was a character that didn't belong to the OP-universe. I raised my eyebrows and she directed her special eyes to me with a scorching glare.

"Are you the owner of this...dump?"  
>Dump? Dump?<br>Well, she had a point. I forgot to clean yesterday.

"Yeah. Why?"

She smashed a window. How very mature.

"I am princess Marianala of Prettyverse." I was close to bursting out in laughter at her horrifying name, "Heir of the kingdom and blessed with godly power by the gods themselves."  
>She certainly had a special introduction prepared.<p>

"And I'm the big smurf."  
>Sarcasm didn't please Marialala, obviously, as she grabbed me by the arm quite roughly. I could feel bones cracking. This was not good!<p>

"You. Ruined. My. Plans!"  
>She took short breaths in between every word, ruining her graceful image. Her eyes turned red with rage and she lost every shred of admiration I had for her looks. Right now, I found her quite scary and I really wondered if fate was playing tricks on me.<p>

What plans was she talking about, anyway?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Rate, review, DO IEET. :D No, you don't have to. It'd just make me happy :D Well, I think I've created a thing for stopping right when something important starts. Sorry. xD**  
><strong>


	11. PMSing

**Author's note: **Thanks for the reviews :D I dreamt that I updated this story with a one-sentence-chapter. Then I woke up and was like 'I didn't do that, did I?'

**Disclaimer: **If I owned One Piece, I'd be - oh forget it.

* * *

><p><strong>PMS<strong>

The only thing I could give the woman was a raised eyebrow as Zoro let out another snore. This made Sanji say something about mellorines, and Luffy fell off of the couch in a messy punch.**  
><strong>"It's exactly 3.45 in the morning, miss. Could you be a bit more specific?" I muttered, ripping my arm away from this Incredible Hulk disguised as Miss Hawaii.

If this woman could breath fire, she would have done so now. She stepped back and started pacing back and forth, gripping at her hair without messing it up at all. She continued doing this about 5 minutes, all the while cursing under her breath and spreading sparkles all across the room.  
>Guess who was going to clean that? Yes, me. Franky nearly woke up when she went for the table, but resumed his awful snoring soon.<p>

"The strawhats were meant to be sent into a black hole. Not here! Look at them, sleeping safe and sound!" she screeched.  
>"Isn't that just a technical screw-up on your part?" I asked. What the hell did this woman mean? And why was she blaming me for it?<p>

"Shut. UP."  
>I backed up a little, because I swear I saw some spit flying toward Nami.<br>"Why did you take them in? They're horrible people!"

Well, they occasionally destroyed a table or chair, but I wouldn't call them horrible.  
>"Technically speaking, they just literally dropped by...and stayed."<p>

Usopp started talking in his sleep about gigantic goldfish poop. It distracted me until the woman was back in my face.

"You stupid human! I bet they've bought your trust!"

Nami wouldn't buy anything from me. It wasn't like I didn't know that she hid her spare berries between the cushons on the couch.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. You're awfully vague."

"I want them dead, alright?" she hissed, grabbing my sore arm and going for a broken bone, "you, darling, are in the way of that."  
>She was testing my limits and by now, I was pretty close to cursing in pain. My arm was taking a really abnormal pose, 'the wrong curve', so to speak.<br>She was breaking it.

"Look, lady- you're just frustrated. I don't even know you, let alone want to sabotage you."  
>She took the breaking up a notch and I was pretty sure I was going to shut my mouth now. My not-breaking-any-limbs-record was on the line, after all.<br>And it hurt like hell.

I heard Chopper coming down the hall.  
>"Damn. I'll be back, you little witch!"<p>

I didn't really know what happened, but the woman poofed away and left a cloud of pink sparkles as proof of her existence. Chopper ignored this as he saw my pretty arm that was turning a blue-ish color very fast.

"What's going on? I'll look at your arm!"

I posed like a ninja, hiding my arm away. I did not want him poking it, because that would hurt.  
>"I just bumped into the wall over there. Nothing serious."<p>

It took another 5 minutes to convince him it was alright, and another 10 to get him back to the bedroom. As he turned his back, I sighed and looked at the bruised limb dangling.  
>They were going to question it in the morning, I knew it. And somehow, it would seem like a bad idea to tell them, because apparently they were the cause of it. Indirectly speaking. And I just knew Zoro had followed the entire thing with his eyes closed without helping me, that bastard.<p>

Well, tomorrow's a new day. Without sparkling ladies, I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I'm breaking it off abruptly but that's mainly because otherwise the story will be...really short. And I've got another few ideas in my head to up the angry-revenge-seekers.

**Rate and review! :D  
><strong>


	12. Heights

**Author's note: **Thanks for the reviews, you people are awesome :D Life is still very quiet, since college hasn't started yet. I'm already thinking of the sequel. However, I first have to deliver this baby!  
>Oh yes, writing fanfiction is like delivering in a car in the middle of nowhere- it always leads to new discoveries.<p>

Oh, and I'm running out of titles. I think I'll recite book names. Next chapter: fellowship of the ring! xD

**Disclaimer: **If I owned One Piece, I wouldn't be doing this shiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Wuthering Heights<strong>

After Boobzilla nearly broke my arm, Chopper refused to leave me alone. Don't get me wrong; the gesture was really nice, and his medical care was sublime.  
>It just kind of hurt that he made me dodge closets and cupboards, even when I had to open them. I wasn't <em>that<em> clumsy.

My arm was healing, kind of. The bruise had now turned purple with a yellow border, and it looked like a failed cupcake. I compare it to a cupcake because Luffy thought I had smeared food on my arm and found it appropriate to bite the limb.  
>Sanji had kicked him into the wall, luckily.<p>

None of the Strawhats questioned my bruise, except for Robin, who would occasionally glance at me when I closed the windows hurriedly before it became dark. Or Zoro, who saw me scurry back to someone when I was left alone.  
>I was not taking any risks, you see. From what I deciphered, this Pretty Woman hated the Strawhats. So I stayed close to the Strawhats. Like that time Usopp and Luffy refused to let go because they ripped Nami's shirt in a playing frenzy.<p>

Anyway, life had resumed it's normality and I had resumed college.  
>Most of them wanted to come with me. At first I had refused, and refused, and cursed, and refused. But when Robin proposed to write them off as visiting professors, I agreed hestitantly.<br>I mean, Luffy did look smart with glasses, as long as he didn't open his greedy mouth.

And thus, I had them tagging along.  
>Have I mentioned it's snowing? Winter has come early and instead of falling leaves, there occasionally was a falling person. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I love writing Mary-Sue. It's a hidden sin. I used to have Mary-Sues back in the days, too, so it's kind of nostalgic. Every author starts out with those monsters.

Sorry this is a short one, it's kind of a filler!

**Rate and review! :D  
><strong>


	13. Heights 2

**Author's note: **ey, readers? Can I marry all of you? I mean, polygamy isn't allowed in Belgium and I'm by no means bisexual, but I think I'm in love with all of you.  
>Why are you all so awesome?<p>

TELL ME YOUR SECRETS, G'DAMNIT.  
>I have to get up early and I'm typing instead of sleeping. But for you guys, anything 3<p>

**Disclaimer: **If I owned One Piece, I wouldn't be doing _this_.

* * *

><p><strong>Unbroiled Heights<strong>

Of course, Luffy screwed up the moment he opened his trap. Cautiously, my English professor had advanced towards us and asked me who my new friends were, and if they were even allowed in here. I liked my English prof, but she was always a little bit suspicious.

"They're here for overseas investigations about...um..."

"Student accomodations," Nami filled in, raising her glasses and being unexpectedly friendly. I nodded and the professor's attention went to Luffy, who was trying to beat a vending machine into submission.  
>He wanted a chocolate bar. But he didn't have any change. And Gomu Gomu no Pistoru-ing it's ass was not going to help.<p>

"He's my slightly eccentric cousin twice removed," I muttered darkly, as the group proceeded. I was glad I talked the three main horrors (Brook, Chopper and Franky) out of coming here, otherwise I'd have to explain why a skeleton was walking. And talking. And being blatantly perverted.  
>My English prof hesitantly accepted that and went on her merry way.<p>

"That was so close!" Usopp sighed, wiping some sweat off his brow.  
>"I know! And you know why? Because Luffy's a freaking retard!" I rambled, dragging Luffy away from his new foe and back where I could see him. (And Nami punch him.)<p>

"Why are we even here?"  
>I turned to the source of the complaint and found Zoro yawning.<p>

"As much as I'd like to see your breakfast, don't do that anymore." Nami told him, a vein popping. I was still trying to get used to that sound. I joined her in getting irritated, though my blood vessels were still intact.  
>"I didn't ask you guys to come, you know," I answered him, as he shrugged.<br>Wait.

There was someone missing. I mean, Robin being quiet and tagging along is normal.  
>But there was a certain mellorine-lover gone.<p>

"Mellorine~ would you like me to carry your books~?"

'Doom' was the first thing that entered my mind as Sanji was flirting with the principal. I had only occasionally seen the woman, but dang, you could easily tell her apart.  
>Because she always looked angry.<br>A bit like Zoro.

I rushed towards the blonde and grabbed him by his arm, attempting to make him flirt with me.  
>"Daisy-chan! I know you've been holding yourself in~"<br>Plan succeeded.

"Mellorine is a kind of fruit, miss. He's kind of nuts, this guy. I'll take him to the institution this afternoon."  
>She glared, hmph-ed, turned away and strolled off to fail some people.<br>Whew.

"Sanji, don't stray from the pack, please!"  
>"For you, mellorine, I'd do anything!"<br>And then he noodle-danced himself toward Robin, who was looking at the 'Library' sign intently.

"Ah, Robin, the library is open any time of the day. But I'll have to rush to classes! See you in 3 hours!"  
>I skipped away to learn some new grammatical structures as I hoped that Nami could tame her crewmembers.<p>

_**Wrong.**_  
>I was so <strong><em>wrong<em>**.  
>Even more wrong than that one answer on my math test 2 years ago.<p>

In the middle of the lecture, everyone's attention suddenly rushed to the window, where there was something skin-coloured hanging from the top to the bottom. Something long, that looked like a stretched arm.  
>It was quickly removed and you could hear female screeching and someone apologizing as if he had an apple stuffed into his mouth.<br>I was almost going to sigh in relief when Sanji burst through the doors, carrying the garbage and yelling for 'his wonderful flower' to show the way. When he noticed the weed had left him for what he was -an idiot- he apologized to the man up front and dashed out again, resuming his sing-song-y yelling.  
>Not long after, the green-haired swordsman followed Sanji's example and came in, wondering if this was the library. The library was in another building.<br>It was quiet for 5 minutes until fireworks sprung up and lit the sky.

I buried my head in my hands and wondered if I should just go home and leave school alone.  
>And then I imagined the wrath that is my mother when I would tell her I quit school because of my new, brain capacity challenged friends.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>The marriage offer still stands. I can't cook though. I messed up making spaghetti. Oh, and I only date people that are bigger than me.  
>I wonder, why do you like this story? Generally, author-inserts are disliked. I like writing first POV stories, but I personally prefer reader inserts.<p>

Hey guys. I'm having this crazy idea. I've been wanting to record some songs (with me singing. duh xD) but because I can't stand looking at my own face for more than 10 seconds, I thought about maybe making a stop motion movie with it. Of course, for that...I need draw-able characters. I mean, I have a few of my own characters, but there's a limited supply. So I'd like you guys to send me some characters, or yourself, or your mother, or grandfather! It would be even more fun if you sent me an OC-couple with a backstory!  
>It's a beginning idea, though, but it's something I've wanted to do for a while! And here, I can blatantly advertise. Plus, it adds to the word count, lol.<br>You can PM me here or on my email-adress, which should be on my profile, I think. If not...well, pity. PM-ing it'll be then.

**Rate and review! :D**


	14. Heights 3

**Author's note: **Thanks for faves and reviews! Due to request of Tippyturtle, I tried not-centering the paragraphs. Is it better or not? Do tell! I'm a center-wh***.  
>yes.  
>If I don't reply to reviews it's because I'm lazy.<strong><br>**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned One Piece, I wouldn't be doing _this_.

* * *

><p><strong>Fatal Heights<strong>

I was never this happy about lunchtime. I had managed to gather all the strawhats, and led them towards a secluded parc somewhere far away from humanity.

"Aaah! It's a pervert and a skeleton!"

I've never run this fast in my life toward Franky, who was dancing in the middle of a plaza, and Brook, who was going around for panties. Chopper had succesfully managed to blend in as a plushie, stiffening at the touch of a group of children. Grabbing Franky by his shirt (he was too tall to grab his hair) and Brook by his walking-stick-sword-thing, I ordered the cyborg to pick up Chopper and Brook to pretend to be dead.  
>The latter didn't really work, because he suddenly collapsed onto me and I had to pick him up bridal style to make sure no afros or legs dragged themselves on the ground.<br>Why was this skeleton so tall?

When I finally arrived at the park, I noticed someone extremely familiar, sucking up to Luffy while he only wanted the meat stuck between her breasts. Don't ask me how it got there. I stopped dead in my tracks and Brook would open an eye if he had one, asking me if something was wrong.

"Oh, nothing," I smiled timidly, Boobazaur's colour-changing eyes digging into mine, "Do, um, do you guys know that woman?"  
>Brook looked over to the group and seemed to be thinking for a moment.<p>

"I can't seem to remember her. I would like to see her panties, though, yohoho~"  
>I tried to be happy as he cracked a joke, but it was kind of hard when my arm had just healed and that dangerous person was over there, being friendly to the people she obviously wanted dead. Or worse. I dropped the skeleton and scratched my head, turning around.<p>

"Well, I'll be going home ahead of you guys! Don't make any trouble!"

Maybe I am a coward, yes, but I was not going to risk infinite amounts of pain for people who could fend for themselves. Besides, she was sucking up to them anyway. Maybe she was just PMS-ing when she hurt me? Or she hates me. Even though I don't know her.

I should have left my train of thought and looked behind me, but I didn't. Colour-changing eyeballs were tracking my every step, and with quite the amount of evil intent.

_"You're not rid of me yet~"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>It's a bit later than normal, but college has started :) I'm still trying to blend into the crowd of non-fanfiction/anime/geeky-people. Quite a task, haha. God, this thing is short. I just wanted to update, you know? **  
><strong>

**Rate and review! :D**


	15. Heights 4

**Author's note: **This was a difficult pregnancy. Mary is fun to write but the plot twist is so...I don't know.

Tell me what you think!**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **If I owned One Piece, I wouldn't be doing _this_.

* * *

><p><strong>Deadly Heights<strong>

I shouldn't have turned around. I mean, I knew all about Mary-sues. Back in the good old non-Strawhat days, I had a few of my own. And I parted from them, albeit sad, because their personality was horrifying and their powers overrated.  
>This woman embodied everything my old characters were. Because right now, instead of going for the insane-strength-method, she was turning into a fishman-woman-I don't care, lightning bolds flashing around her barely covered body and 'doom' spelled across her forehead.<p>

"You want to know where I come from?" her sneer was still perfect, something very annoying, "I'm yours. You created me. Everyone loved me- the Strawhats, the villains, everyone! And then...then you threw me away!"

Her sneer turned into a high-pitched screech as she advanced on me. I still didn't know what I had done wrong (though I was getting closer) and this person was a psychopath.

"I just talked to them!" step, "and you know what? They still love me!" her boobs wiggled and she took another step, "Which is, of course, very unfortunate for you, since if they go back to you, I'll be gone again. I don't want that. So, I think I'll kill you-"

"Really?" I was close to hysterics now. While time passed, I found the fictional characters growing on me like long-term friends who destroyed something every once in a while, and this crazy person thought I was her mother and had to be dead to give her a decent relationship?

"I don't even remember you. I'd never create a character with bigger boobs than me," -which was pretty difficult, since I was barely gifted- "your hair changes colour without paying 60 bucks," -because that's what I pay when I colour my hair, "and now _you_ want to kill _me_? Puh-leaze. With those jugs, you could get any man and as much money as you want. Stop bugging me."

Everything flowed out like that time I drank too much. If not for growing up, I would have gone into fight-or-flight mode. Flight might be the better of the two though, since she apparently also had a sword stacked somewhere on her _naked body_.

She was defying all the laws that ever existed!

"Don't give me that! I sent the Strawhats through a black hole so that I could save them. And then what do you do? You take them in and befriend them! Befriend! And if I would've gone after you, they would hate me."

She was turning into a crazy woman, like Azula when she lost from Katara.* Oh, and her eyes turned red.

"What's wrong with that? Don't send them into a black hole if you want to make babies that badly."

In my own little PMS-ing world, I hadn't noticed how she was close enough to try and break my arm again. I also didn't notice the sword that was obviously pulled, and ready to stab.  
>Imagine my surprise when there was blood coming out of my stomach.<p>

As if on cue, my brain shut itself down and the only thing that was left was intense pain and fright. When I closed my eyes, to open them a while later, people were standing around me, one of them yelling something about doctors and the fact that he was one.

And me? I was breathing like I could get high if I did it fast enough. It probably wasn't fast enough, though, because for the first time in my life I fainted when I saw my hand drenched in my own blood.

* * *

><p><em>*= watch A:TLA, people.<em>**  
><strong>

**Author's note: **I'll be honest, I've never been stabbed. I don't know what it feels like. It probably hurts. I've never fainted before, either.  
>Basically, I don't know shit about what I'm writing.<p>

You've been missing the Strawhats, but next chapter there will be angsty-goodness with all of them included :D**  
><strong>

**Rate and review! :D**


	16. Heights 5

**Author's note:** We're kind of getting closer to a conclusion, aren't we? Somehow. xD

**Disclaimer: **If I owned One Piece, I wouldn't be doing _this_.

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid Heights<strong>

I learned that without my help, the Strawhats were doomed in the real world. Sure, Sanji could cook.  
>But they've never heard of a vacuum cleaner or renewing toilet paper. Or calling a hospital when someone's bleeding their guts out.<p>

There were hushed voices all over the place, and I blamed my enormous headache for not opening my eyes to see what was going on. It was like a bad hangover; only there wasn't fun before the pain. I could hardly move, because my stomach would whine and plead to stay _still_. After a stern tone rang across the room, most of the voices disappeared and only a few remained.

"I...regaining...-usness. ...make sure...move." something whispered, flards of a conversation entering the working part of my brain.  
>"W...e be alright, D...or-san?" a softer voice added, probably coming from my right. I swallowed, ignored the waves of pain crashing against my temple and opened my eyes a little, Chopper leaning over me and Robin sitting on the only chair in my room.<p>

I kind of felt like crying.  
>Don't ask me why. Just the sight of people saving me after what could have been my end, made me profoundly happy.<p>

"Oh no! She's crying! What should we do, Robin?" Chopper entered a state of panic. Being the Strawhats doctor, he never had someone crying _after_ their treatment. Perhaps he had done something wrong? Was she going into hysterics? Maybe he should get a bag. And why was Robin sitting there, smiling so naturally?

"I think she's happy, Doctor-san." the archeologist mused, standing up and leaving her book on the desk, "We should let her have some time alone."

After that, I woke up every once in a while, either in the middle of the night or during dinner. Chopper made sure to have Sanji cook easy-to-eat food for me, and however embarrassing it was, Chopper fed me too. He insisted that I didn't sit up until after he renewed the stitches.  
>Which I found out, happened without anaesthetics. I also found out that such a thing hurt even more than all the headaches of the past days (or weeks) combined.<p>

A hospital would've been more fun.

After the newer stitches, Chopper let me sit up and lie back down. Of course, very carefully. He also let other Strawhats inside now, apart from Robin or occasionally Sanji and Nami. I had expected a flashy entrance from the Usopp and Luffy (possibly chased by Zoro for doing something stupid) but there were hardly any people coming.

A week passed and I could walk again, eat again, be myself again. And the Strawhats had disappeared without a trace after I had slept really well last night.  
>I would've expected Boob-a-muscle to have something to do with that, but there were small signs that it was, perhaps, their own doing. The fact that the dishes were done and neatly put away. The blankets, folded and all in a corner of the room.<p>

And there was the distinct yelling of 'why should we leave?' coming from the hallway. I rushed -looking much like my grandmother, shuffling my feet, hardly moving the rest of my body- to open the door and saw Luffy staring back at me, with the rest of the crew already forced into the elevator.

"You can only use it...um...four at a time..."

I mean, what was I supposed to say? 'Why don't you stay, I'm used to life-death situations already'? Obviously, they didn't want to stay, whatever the reason. I bit back tears again (blood loss made me teary, whatever place it came from) and blew my nose as a reaction to that.  
>Luffy grabbed my shoulders, much like in the beginning, but this time his gaze was serious.<p>

"Do you want us to leave?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Damn, this thing is filled with DRAMA. Which I suck in writing. Sorry ==" Imagine it being very teary.**  
><strong>

**Rate and review! :D**


	17. Heights 6

**Author's note:** A bit shorter, but I'm updating now because tomorrow, I'll probably be unable to produce anything, hahah.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Steep Heights<strong>

_"Do you want us to leave?"_

Maybe this was one of those deep questions, like 'why do we exist?'. For starters, they had destroyed various walls and plates and practically anything breakable. But they were my friends. Usopp and Luffy had caught me when I ungraciously fell down on the ice. Nami and Zoro sometimes helped me do the dishes. Brook was always singing, which was in itself very nice to hear. Franky had renewed the toilet door he broke, and even made it fit the rest of the furniture. Robin lend me books and knowledge (if it wasn't too boring.) And Sanji cooked the best dishes. Ever.

"No," I said softly, scratching my head. This was a really awkward moment. Certainly when Nami pulled Luffy, who's looks had softened a little, away and turned to yell at him.  
>"Some unknown person tried to kill her because of us! She's in danger!" after that, she turned to me, "You almost died!"<p>

I wonder how they found out about Mary. Had she told them? Were they gifted with even more superhuman powers?

"Well, you guys saved me, right?" I murmured, this being one of the first times I went against Nami's word. I mostly agreed with the navigator because she was often right. Franky had started sobbing in the background, everyone trying to get out of the elevator again.  
>"I'd save you anytime, mellorine!" Sanji cried out, jumping towards Nami and me and dramatically grabbing my hands. (He also positioned himself for a good view at Nami's badonkadonks.) I smiled at the blonde, but pulled myself away.<p>

"You guys can decide. Whatever...floats your boat."  
>I was going to add, 'and I want you to stay', but I decided against it. This was their choice. Not mine, really.<p>

"You mean the Sunny?" Chopper questioned, as to which Usopp replied it was only a figure of speech. Next to the commotion of Usopp asking Robin to explain to Chopper what a figure of speech was, Zoro turned to his captain.

"It's your decision, captain," he said, relying on the Strawhat's judgement (which was always pretty good.)  
>"We're staying."<p>

Nobody really heard it, and it only took one slash of Zoro's swords (nearly cutting off Sanji's nose) to get everyone's attention.

"We're going to stay. We're friends, right?" Luffy grinned, one arm around my shoulders, "so, you guys! We're going to find the man who did this!"  
>I coughed.<br>"Actually, it was a woman."

Surprise all around. So they didn't know who did it, after all. Brook and Sanji piped up at the thought of a woman, the latter engaging in a dramatic monologue about chivalry and not hurting women and such.  
>"I will help until I'm all skin and bones!" a moment passed, "though there's no skin left! Yohoho~ SKULL JOKE!"<p>

"I'd better get my investigation material." Usopp sighed, completely serious.

"What investigation material?"  
>Usopp now fell to the floor as Zoro questioned his detective abilities.<p>

I smiled as they all went inside either bickering or chatting, like every day. It was indeed nice to have these people around.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I wonder what Mary's up to, anyway.**  
><strong>

**Rate and review! :D**


	18. Final

**Author's note:** Hey y'all. Didn't expect you guys to be such awesome-sauce. Please continue being like that. /peace sign like Luffy did in the G8 arc behind that marine.  
>Oh, and, this might be against the guidelines, but <strong>One Piece Girl 9999<strong>, I can't reply to your reviews. Through this, I'd like to thank you for reviewing frequently :)

**Disclaimer: **I checked this morning and I was still dirt poor, sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Heights<strong>

Mary had not given up. This was obvious when the woman appeared out of nowhere in the middle of dinner, smacking Usopp's head straight into the table. She didn't even flinch when Luffy started yelling at her. Instead, she turned to me and glared.

"Why are you still alive?" she shrieked, turning from a pretty girl into something quite scary. Her hair turned grey; no longer wavy and clean, but now straightened and messy. Her eyes turned black completely, the colours disappearing, and her skin turned pale as if she was sick. On top of that, besides her chest, her whole body became skin and bones, hands extending into clawed fingers.

"You know her?" Nami asked, though she had to yell to outmatch the ringing sound in my ears from Mary voice. I shook my head violently, sliding behind Sanji to avoid another sword in my stomach. I was choosing between green or yellow; I figured Zoro would like to fight rather than play shield for me. Robin noticed me playing hide-and-seek and her hands guided me to the kitchen.

While I was deducting an escape plan, Luffy had head-on Gomu Gomu no Bazooka'd the woman, but she appeared to be see-through. Or rather, punch-through. Luffy's attacks had no effect, and this got him (and everyone else) quite nervous. Whilst most of their enemies could turn into sand or had shadows fighting for them, not being able to punch/slice/clutch them was a handicap for everyone. Nobody expected her to grab Luffy by the neck and throw him out of the window, either.

And you know what the weirdest thing was? There was no hole in the window. Not even a scratch. I came back into the living room as she was almost going to try the same with Nami, but I threw a glass at her (which zapped right through the monstrous thing).

"How am I ever going to get rid of you?" I yelled, hoping to strike a nerve and lead her to the balcony (and unhand Nami). This was good for Nami, because the ghost-like creature now turned to me, and bad for me, because it was out to get this helpless girl right here.

I ran onto the balcony and just when I felt cornered, Robin's hands sprouted out from everywhere and though the gigantic hand could not smack the ghost upside-down, she couldn't grab me anymore. In the confusion, Luffy grabbed onto me from down on the ground, flying upwards and into Mary.

Apparently, surprise attacks could knock her down.

Franky tried to do a Strong-Left, but Mary slipped from Luffy's grip and floated up in the air again. It was really annoying!

"Are you sure you don't know her?" Usopp yelled, getting out his slingshot and preparing to fire. His fire-bird didn't do anything though.

"She might have been the one who might've tried to stab me," I muttered, Chopper swallowing a rumble ball. Apparently these people/reindeer/skeletons/cyborgs didn't understand that mere force didn't work against a ghost. Or zombie. Whatever Mary was.

"I just wanted a little love!" Mary cried out, gripping her head in what seemed like agony. If she weren't out to kill me and the Strawhats, I would've pitied her. Of course, her fragile mental state could work to our advantage.

"I like you!" I yelled, turning all eyes on me. Most of the Strawhats didn't understand what I was doing (except for Robin, who always had everything figured out) and Mary understood it even less. I could see the conflict in her eyes and yelled at Zoro to charge. After all, when she wasn't concentrated, she could be hit. Which was right now. After Zoro did what he did best, the ghost-like creature crumbled to the ground with flesh wounds and she was crying.

It was a pretty sad sight.

Making sure I wasn't in danger, I approached Boobzilla carefully, kneeling down in front of her. A bit in the past, she mentioned something about being my character. And even though I don't remember creating someone so dangerous, the best way to get rid of her was to get her sentimental. Hell, she might even come to like me!

"Mary? Are you really an OC of mine?" I asked carefully, my heart skipping a beat when she looked up and glared at me.

"You hated me!" she grabbed my arms tightly, obviously always aiming for those poor limbs, "You hated me, threw me away, and went on with your life!"

It was like I was a mother who abandoned her child, which was a pretty weird feeling.

"I never hated you..." I quickly said, trying to get away from her grip of death, "Maybe disliked. A little."

Mary didn't find that to be a good answer and tightened her grip even more. I hadn't noticed yet, but the lack of noise around me made me realize that I was no longer in the apartment. I was in something endlessly black. No Strawhats. No furniture. No 8th floor. Only Mary and me, the first emotionally unstable.

"You did!" she hissed, "because I'm everything you'll never be! I only wanted you to like me!"

She was partly freaking me out, but on the other hand she looked desperate like a little kid wanting his daddy to praise him. I used the free part of my arms to grab hers in a friendly manner.

"I like you."

I was going to add a sarcastic remark about stabbing or breaking arms, but I read the situation and decided against it. After all, Mary had the upper hand here.

"I never hated you."

The soothing words seemed to have an effect on the girl in front of me, as her white hair turned back into an ash-blonde. Her eyes turned a dull green and she traded her pale skin for something more tanned. In other words, she became the same as before without the natural flowing hair or colour-changing eyes.

"If I leave, the Strawhats will have to leave too." Mary said carefully, letting my arms go, tears in her eyes. As the statement filled my mind, sadness took over. So if this problem was solved, I was going to lose 9 friends with it.

"But I can't stay here, either." her tone was careful and caring, no longer a perfect voice but pretty damn close to it.

"It's...alright. I guess," I sighed, looking away, "this was going to happen sooner or later."

Mary loudly swallowed a lump and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry! For everything! For taking your friends away from you!"

And with that, she disappeared along with the blackness. The Strawhats were still there when I arrived, but their feet were starting to disappear.

"What's going on?" Luffy yelled, shaking me senseless.

"You're going back to the Grand Line." It took all of my strength not to burst out crying. Luffy let go, defeated. Zoro kept his composure as always, Nami was also getting tears in her eyes. Usopp seemed to be in a state of shock, Sanji lit a cigarette and Chopper clung to my leg. Robin smiled a sincere smile and Franky was already letting the tears flow (yelling "I'm not crying, stupid!") and Brook straightened his back as high as he could in this apartment.

"It's where you guys belong." I said, now looking up to meet their gazes. Luffy nodded, sliding his Thriller Bark-bracelet off of his arm.

"Give this back when we meet again," he smiled. I couldn't help but wonder if we were ever going to meet again, but smiled nonetheless.

"You've got yourself a deal, captain."

It was the last I saw of the pirates in my living room and I thanked Luffy for giving me a memento. And maybe, one day, I was going to see these nutcases again.

Maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Mary's burial is tomorrow. I think I'm gonna miss her. Final chapter, so it's a bit longer.**  
><strong>IMMA MURDERER T-T**  
><strong>

**Rate and review and TELL ME IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL! :D  
>I'm sorry it's already over, but this is what I had planned for this story. xD Next story would be the other way around. <strong>


End file.
